shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kooky Cookie
Kooky Cookie is an ultra rare Bakery Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. She was also released in the Sweet'n'Squishy Tribe in Season Nine. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Acrobatics like somersaulting and also reading Your friends would describe you as... I think they would say I'm really shy and sensitive. They're always getting me to try new things! Your Shopkins BFF: Bread Head and Apple Blossom Where do you hang out? On the bakery stand Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Favorite Colors: Black & White Good at: Thinking outside the cookie jar Sports Skill: Dunking Nickname: Snickerdoodle Known For: Milking a joke Secret Talent: Fortune-telling Quote: "My dad says I'm a chip off the old block!" Kooky Cookie may be shy and a little crumbly around the edges, but her friends know she's very well-rounded. Personality Kooky Cookie was introduced as being kind, compassionate, and always sensitive to others' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the second to the third series, however, Kooky Cookie experienced a personality change, developing a habit of being fussy and rude to others. She strove to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but always made up for them when she realised her errors. From the fourth series onwards, Kooky Cookie has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, with subtler shades of overconfidence. She also often acts as a voice of reason, particularly when Donatina gets too big for her feet, or when a friend needs moral support. Appearance Kooky Cookie is a pink cookie with blue feet. She has yellow chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Her variant is a chocolate chip cookie with green feet (pink in her cartoon artwork). She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Both versions are lightly coated in glitter. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a chocolate chip cookie with green feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a yellow charm handle. The second variant features her as a translucent chocolate chip cookie with green feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a translucent yellow charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic gold chocolate chip cookie with blue feet. She has pink chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a metallic gold charm handle. In Season Nine, she was re-released with a Wild Style look. This variant makes her a tan cookies with tan chocolate chips and blue and pink sprinkles. She has a blue bow on her. This variant has a squishy finish. In Season Ten she is a chocolate chip cookie with pink feet, brown chocolate chips, and a bite taken out of the top right corner of her head. She is also rare in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Check it Out, Frozen Climbers, Breaking News, Beauty Pageant, Christmas Sing Along, Lovers Day, The Big Cheeky Hunt, Superhero, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Shopville, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy, Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Shopkins, Shopkins Holmes, X Marks the Shop and A Piece of Cake *'Series 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 2) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 4) (cameo), Silly Season (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2) (cameo), After Party (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 2), Shopkins World Fair (Part 3), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen! (cameo), Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville *'Series 3' - All New Show: SPK Checkout! and SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2 *'Series 4' - Apple Blossom and the Tiara (cameo), Babysitting The Twins, Changing The Game, Fireworks in the Sky and Mystabella and the Unhappy Tayler *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins, Shop Team to the Rescue!, Panicky Apple Blossom and Rangers of the Rails *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Really Real Littles, Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer, Heroes of Shopville (cameo) and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Jussara Marques (Brazil) *Xie Na (China) *Heidi Janků (Czech Republic) *Amalie Dollerup (Denmark; Shopkins: Chef Club and Shopkins: Wild only) *Regitze Glenthøj (Denmark; Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Saara Aalto (Finland) *Sonia Petit (France and French Speaking Canada) *Sonja Stein (Germany) *Vicky Kaya (Greece) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Sofía Huerta (Latin America) *Anna Gajewska (Poland; first series onwards) *Aleksandra Radwan (Poland; Shopkins: Chef Club only) *Katarzyna Łaska (Poland; Shopkins: World Vacation only) *Magda Kusa (Poland; Shopkins: Wild only) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; Swing Vote (Part 1) onwards) *Gemma Ibáñez (Spain) Whistle Trivia *Her name is very similar to that of the "Kooky Cooker," an accessory included with the Fast Food Collection. *She may be related to the Shopkins celebrity Kooky Monroe due to their similar names and appearance. **She may actually be Kooky Monroe herself. *As of Swing Vote (Part Four), she is now the Mayor of Shopville. *Her collector's tool art for her Food Fair variants lack a fading effect. *Her voice is done by Cassandra Lee in the Chef Club Movie. *On the Season Nine checklist, her name is spelled as "Kookie Cookie." Gallery download (5).jpeg|Kooky Cookie toy 822eb3c02b647dea348fd60ba8059bac.jpg|Kooky Cookie variant toy 39_Kooky-Cookie-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Kooky Cookie collector's tool artwork 46_Kooky-Cookie-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Kooky Cookie collector's tool variant artwork 5-110.jpg|Kooky Cookie Charm toy 61hMORqrmbL._SX466_.jpg|Kooky Cookie Metallic Charm toy 5-122.jpg|Kooky Cookie Translucent Charm toy 688_Kooky-Cookie-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Kooky Cookie Charm collector's tool artwork 676_Kooky-Cookie-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Kooky Cookie Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork 700_Kooky-Cookie-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Kooky Cookie Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork 70f2ccea-98d5-4e40-9294-45291f86e927_1.17166fb6f05078eddab2a3d2da6010c4.jpeg|Kooky Cookie Wild Style toy 1797_Kookie-Cookie-Rarity_Rare.png|Kooky Cookie Wild Style collector's tool artwork s-l300 (3).jpg|Kooky Cookie Mini Packs toy shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-bakery-kooky-cookie.png|Kooky Cookie Mini Packs collector's tool artwork pt-br:Kaká Cookie es:Kooky Galleta ru:Странное печенье ja:変なクッキー Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Five Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Team Super CD Land Category:Team Hi There